l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Eldreth Forgemark (CrimsonFlameWielder)
"There be two things ye don' want t'be competin' in agains' meself. The first be drinkin'...the other be fightin'. In either o'those cases, I'm t'be winnin', and yer t'find yerself staggerin' about, floppin' onna ground, and not fit t'continue. In short, yer sure t'get hammered!" ---- Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat Stats BEldreth Forgemark/B - Dwarf Knight 1 Passive Perception 10, Passive Insight 10 AC 20, Fort 17, Reflex 12, Will 10 HP 33/33, Bloodied 16, Surge Value 8, Surges 13/13 Speed 5, Initiative +0 Action Points: 1, color=redSecond Wind/color [] MBA - +8 vs AC, 1d10(b2)+7 damage RBA - +8 vs AC, Range: 5/10, 1d6+7 damage At-Will Powers: color=GreenDefender Aura/color, color=GreenBattle Guardian/color , color=GreenDefend the Line/color, color=GreenCleaving Assault/color Encounter Powers: color=redPower Strike/color [], color=redStone Panoply/color [], color=redDwarven Resilience/color [] /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 20 Gender: Female Height: 4'8" Weight: 200 lbs Alignment: Lawful Good Physical Appearance When not covered in blood, dirt, grime, and oils from tending to her armor and weapons, Eldreth has a sort of primal beauty to her. She's certainly not lithe and light on her feet like an elf, but her features are well honed. Her skin is darkened from hours in the sun training. Her large eyes and wide features look slightly exotic. She's feminine without being looking frail. Personality: Eldreth is passionate about living the right way. Empathetic and caring, she regards others well-being before her own. No task is greater, to her, than protecting someone who cannot protect themselves. She abhors the telling of lies, even if the truth would hurt her cause. 'Background' Twenty years ago... "Adrik! Adrik! She comes, m'love!" Adrik strokes his wife's hair, smiling at her warmly and showing a deep affection for her in his eyes. "Yer doin' good, Mama, jus' you keep on a'breathin' an he'll be here soon." Diesa gave a slight nod to her husband, comforted by the strong, yet gentle movements of his calloused hands. Though she was in immense pain, and the timing of her contractions was shortening by the minute, she held out, certain that her pain and anguish would be rewarded. Minutes seemed like hours to the female dwarf, but her ears picked up the sounds of moving cloth near the entrance of her hovel. She couldn't see over her rotund belly, but she recognized the voice of the clan Elder, Hardrek Ironscar, a powerful earth shaman. The couple exchange a quick greeting with the Elder, who lets out a deep sigh. "It's time. The path t'Creshtak 'as arrived, and we only got a short window, so let's b'gin." Adrik and Diesa bow their heads in agreement, and in preparation for what was to come. Adrik looked at his wife and smiled once more, eying the line of stones that were placed on her from neck to navel, and placed in a circle around her belly button. Looking up at the Elder once more, he could see the old dwarf chanting something under his breath. After a few moments of this, the chanting's volume increased, and the Elder signaled for Adrik to follow suit. He knew not the meaning of the words the Elder spoke, but both he and Diesa had been taught the intonations months ago, when it was evident that the Earth Meld would be coming upon them. As the only pregnant couple in the clan set to give birth in the short time frame of the Earth Meld's existence, and as it only happens once every few decades, Adrik and Diesa's child was chosen for participation. They were told by Hadrek that if successful, the Earth Meld would grant their child a strong connection to the earth. Adrik and Diesa knew, however, that this would mean a severing of their relationship with their child after he or she displayed the Signs of Unity, and that he or she would be taken away to study the magic of elements in Iron Hold, a place of learning for those gifted with the talents of earth magic. Seeing her husband chanting, she too, took up the words of summoning. This completed the Triglyph, and the smell of fresh earth became strong in the air, and a deep grumbling hum could be heard, like the rolling of boulders and scraping of stones. The Elder stopped his chanting and spoke in the primordial tongue. "A'shtikul sorfrakas teilkor khas! Creshtak Sem'ful, kodorashk gor porus melkanath!" The Elder's words rang with power, and Diesa let out a short exclamation of surprise as the bed dropped a few inches into the floor. "A'shtikul sorfrakas teilkor khas! Creshtak Sem'ful, kodorash gor porus melkanath!" Diesa could feel the bed slowly sink into the ground, the once solid stone floor of her room transmuting into a wide circle of cool, clay-like substance. The runes painted upon the stones, arranged on her belly, began to glow a dark red that shed a crimson light in the room. The elder switched back to speaking in the Dwarven tongue. "We conjure ye, oh po'erful one! Earth Spirit Creshtak, share yer life with this, yer chosen! Bring 'im power such tha' we be pertected from th'evils t'come! There is a creak and a shudder in the floor, and the air hangs still, the rumbling of moving earth drowning out all other sounds. Suddenly, Diesa arches her back, the glow from the stones brightening as they sink into her flesh, leaving behind only slight red marks where they once were before. The jolt breaks her concentration, and the labor pains begin again, only stronger. "Now, Diesa! Bring yer child inta'th'world!" Diesa pushed with all of her might, pausing only for breath. There is a sound of tearing flesh and Diesa screams. A heavy thud is heard as something hard falls onto the bed. Adrik looks on with wide eyes at the sight of his baby girl. Her skin was the color of wet earth, and craggy like broken shale. He picked her up and felt her hard skin on his arms. Slowly, the little one's rock-like skin began to soften, lightening to the normal pinkish white hues of a baby's skin. Adrik looked into his baby's blue eyes and smiled at her before gently placing her into Diesa's waiting arms. The Elder looked at the couple with a hard stare. "What're ye namin' th'babe?" he asked coolly. Adrik and Diesa exchanged a quick look, smiling and nodding at each other before saying in unison: "Eldreth!" ********** Two years ago... "Awwww, but Mama, ye know I don' wanna go! I wanna stay here wit' you'n Papa! I jus' finally learned th'Boulder stance! Papa's been tryin' t'git me t'learn it fer weeks!" Diesa kissed her daughter's forehead lightly, giving her a sad smile. "I know dear. But you was already promised t'th'Elder 'afore ye was e'en born. We was only 'lowed to raise ye till such time as ye showed th'Signs o' Unity. Ye did that las' week, an' now th'Elder's comin' t'take ye t'Iron Hold. Yer t'learn th'ways o' bein' a'earth sorceress." Eldreth's face drooped into a look of contempt. "Ugh! Jus' thinkin' about bein' holed up in'a musty ol' place like that's givin' me the willies, Mama! B'sides...you know I'm no good fer book learnin'! Please just let me stay!" she pleaded, cupping her hands together in front of her chest. "I'm sorry daughter, but it's not fer me t'decide. You were chosen, an' now you must go." Eldreth's face was a mask of hurt and anger. "Stupid idiot bullies! Just cause I punch one'a'their friends inna jaw fer pickin' on Mertle they gotta go an gang up on me! If't weren't fer them, that stupid Sign never woulda'ppeared..." she says, stamping one foot on the ground. A slight smirk appears on her face. "It was pretty neat when me fist turn'd t'stone as it smashed into that idiot Krethc's face, though. Bet 'e ne'er e'spected that one!" she exclaimed smugly. "I jus' wish it didn' leave behind this ugly thing..." Lifting the left sleeve of her shirt, Eldreth looked at her Sign of Unity. Dark lines crissed and crossed over each other in an intricate knotted pattern on her left shoulder. Diesa smiled at her daughter's description of the fight she was in. "It were a noble thing ye did, d'fendin' Mertle like that. Yer Papa were proud t'hear what ye done. You'd've made a fine soldier if'n yer Papa were allowed t'make ye one. The dice just didn' land that way fer ye, though. Ye know as much as I do that ye can't be a soldier on account o'ye bein' a girl, e'en if ye weren't a'ready chosen fer Iron Hold. Th'Elder just wouldn' allow it." Eldreth narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips tightly. "Bah! Who should be carin' 'bout th'Elder's rules anyway!" she exclaimed softly. "You should." Eldreth spun about with a fright, staring into the cold eyes of the Elder. "I...I...I..." was all that Eldreth could get out, having been caught red handed at bad mouthing her settlement's leader. "Oh but stop yer stammerin' girl. Ye knowed this were comin' fer a long time, no use'n fightin' it. Now git yer stuff ready t'go, we leave jus' as soon as th'mid-day bell be ringin'." Eldreth ran off to her room crying, quick to obey the Elder's orders. A few hours later, after Eldreth had said her good-byes to her mother and father, she and the Elder walked the short trail through the enclave toward their destination: Iron Hold, the fortress-like shard of rock that thrust itself up toward the sky at the top of the enclave. An ox-like beast of burden pulled a cart that held a few days of supplies and all of Eldreth's belongings. Poking out from beneath a sack of dried grains was a wooden shaft. Eldreth might be forced to learn some kind of earth magic...but she wasn't going to give up practicing everything her father had taught her. ********** A year and two months ago... "Try't again. Put some effort inta'it! Ye got a strong body, but ye got no control." Eldreth stared at her teacher blankly. Looking down at the small cube of stone in front of her, she raised her hand and gestured at it lazily. "Corbreth" she said, almost mumbling the words. The cube shook violently for a few moments before shattering into a cloud of dust that choked the air about the teacher. "C'mon girl! We been at it fer o'er a month now! Yer not e'en tryin'!" he said, coughing a bit as he sucked down mouthful of dust. "That's b'cause I don't want't'be doin' this, an' ye know it, Brosh." Brosh lets out a deep sigh. "Yeah, I be knowin' it. But if ye don't show some progress here soon, th'Elder's gonna have me hide. I let ye ease inta'this fer the whole a'th'last three seasons an'more, convincin' th'Elder that ye needed 'durance training, which ye did great at, but now it be time fer ye t'start doin' what ye was brought here t'do! Three others've been brought here from other clans an' they already passed ye up six months ago! I been turnin' a blind eye when I see ye sneakin' out t'go back home an' spy on yer Pa an' 'is friends, hopin' that ye would 'ventually snap outta it an' 'brace th'life ye was meant t'live, but yer wearin' me patience thin. I think we're done fer t'day. Go back t'yer room an' have a think 'bout what I be sayin'." Eldreth nodded curtly to Brosh and stood up from the practice table, brushing bits of stone from her shirt and pants. When she was back alone in her room, she went straight for the large chest at the foot of her bed. Digging through the neatly stowed pile of clothes, she found the large hammer her father had given her to practice with. Taking it out of its hiding spot and looking down the hall to make sure no one was watching her, she swung the weapon about her a few times, it's top-heavy balance a comfort to her. Setting the hammer down on her bed she walked over to the large stone placard that hung on her wall. Painted on its face was the symbol of a hammer and anvil, the Forgemark family crest. Peeking once more out her doorway, Eldreth lifted the over-sized placard from its hanging nail and took it off of the wall. On the back of the placard were thin bands of iron that spanned the large piece of wood horizontally, a leather strap that was fastened to the stone, and a curved bar of steel opposite, but parallel the leather strap. Placing her left arm through the strap, she gripped the steel bar and held the placard in front of her like her father had taught her. Body to the side, left leg bent and in front, with her right leg behind her, planted firmly and ready to absorb any blows that might hit her shield. Grabbing her craghammer, Eldreth swung a few more practice blows, pretending to intercept an enemies blow and retaliating with a strike of her own, kneecapping her foe and sending him sprawling to the ground. Eldreth practiced into the night like this, taking her frustrations out on imaginary badguys, and praying for the day that she would be able to prove the Elder wrong, and become a soldier like her father. ********** Six Weeks Ago Eldreth stared at the letter her teacher had given her. Written in formal language, in plain black ink, was a phrase so foul to Eldreth, that bile began to rise up in her throat. extended patrol...lost at sea or capture by pirates... she mouthed, re-reading the letter for the 80th time. Brosh looked down at the ground, not sure how to comfort his student. Eldreth crumpled the letter in her fist and dashed it against the ground. The roughly spherical clump of paper bounced along the ground a few times before coming to a rest a dozen feet away. "I'm leavin'." Eldreth said to Brosh. "Don't try an' stop me." Brosh sighed and nodded. The Elder would be furious that he had let her go, but he knew that Eldreth would go after her father regardless of what he told her, and he doubted anyone here but the Elder himself could stop her. She wasn't the brightest student he had ever had, but she surely was the most stubborn. She was also more physically equipped than any other dwarf at Iron Stone. Brosh knew that he couldn't compete with her physically, and he didn't want to use magic against her. He would have to let her go and deal with the consequences. Eldreth raced back to her room. Flinging open her trunk, she immediately began to pack a backpack with some provisions for her trip. A spare set of clothes, and most importantly, her hammer. Less than a minute later, Eldreth was racing out the front gates of Iron Hold as fast as her short legs would carry her. It only took her an hour to reach the doorway of her house, and she leaned against it sucking hard for breath after her tiring run. Startled, Eldreth heard the door open suddenly and heard a gasp. "Eldreth Forgemark! What're ye doin' here at this late hour?" Diesa asked her daughter, voice more concerned than angry. "I heard about Papa! There's a chance that he's still alive, Mama, and I'm going to find him if he is!" Diesa let out a heavy breath. "Ye always were a stubborn one, Eldreth. Come inside afore someone sees ye." she said, guiding her daughter into their home and closing the door. "If'n yer dead-set on leavin', then I can't stop ye. But I can at least help ye." Diesa led her daughter into the back room of the house. "By now the Elder'll be lookin' fer ye, and you'll never get outta the enclave if'n yer seen. But he won't be lookin' fer ye t'be wearin' this..." she said, motioning to a stand in the corner. Dusty from disuse, a full set of plate armor stood there, complete with a heavy iron shield. Eldreth's mouth stood agape. "Papa's spare armor? But I'm not a soldier. Ye said so yerself..." Diesa held up a hand to silence her daughter. "I ne'er said I 'greed wit'th'Elder's rules...I jus' follow'em. Yer more soldier then halfa what I seen inna garrison, 'least where yer heart's concerned. Now you suit up quickly. Elder's bound t'show up soon." ****** After passing through the front gates at a jog (making it look like she was trying to catch up to a group of soldiers that had recently left not but a few minutes ago), Eldreth took one last look back at her home. She would miss her mother, but she had a choice. She could live a life forced to do what the Elder wanted her to do. Or she could live her life. She chose the latter. Stowing away on a cargo ship, she found herself in Daunton's harbors a few days later. Luckily for her, it was not uncommon for soldiers to come along on voyages with cargo ships as protection, and as such, it was not questioned when she stepped onto the main deck, walked down the gangplank, and made her way to the docks. Eldreth wasn't quite sure where to start...but she had to start somewhere. Then something caught her eye...it was the sign for the Hanged Man Inn. huh... she thought, furrowing her brow. "well, I suppose a tavern's as good a place as any other t'start me search. Maybe someone's seen 'im...'' Eldreth began walking toward the Hanged Man, taking the steps that would propell her into the life of adventure she never knew she would have...but always wanted. |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 200 lb *'Heavy Load:' 400 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 1000 lb Wishlist *Magic Craghammer +1 (lvl 1) (PHB) *Magic Plate Armor +1 (lvl 1) (PHB) *Amulet of Protection +1 (lvl 1) (PHB) *Razor Heavy Shield (Heroic Tier) (lvl 2) (AV) *Crimson Determination (Heroic) (lvl 4) (Dragon Magazine 393) *Fey Strike Throwing Hammer +1 (lvl 5) (Dragon Magazine 381) |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Accomplishments' Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used Items Found *No Items Found Yet **TOTAL: 0 gp Gold Earned *Starting Gold: 100 gp (Wealth for character starting at lvl 1) **TOTAL: 100 gp earned Items Purchased *Starting Equipment: -97 gp **TOTAL: 97 gp Spent Spendable Wealth On Hand *Current Coinage: 3 gp TOTAL Character Wealth: 100 gp Expected Wealth Levels: Lvl... Wealth Level (in gp) 1..... 756 2..... 1,824 3..... 3,348 4..... 5,448 5..... 8,244 6..... 12,000 XP * None Earned Yet Total XP: 0 / 1,000 Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks |Power02= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +5 vs Poison (Cast Iron Stomach) Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 13 (9+Con mod) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Plate Armor does not effect speed; Dwarf Encumbered Speed Racial Features Dwarf *'Size': Medium *'Speed': 5 squares *'Vision': Low-light Vision *'Languages': Allarian, Dwarven *'Skill bonuses': +2 Dungeoneering, +2 Endurance *'Cast-Iron Stomach': You have a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against poison. *'Dwarven Resilience': You have the dwarven resilience power. *'Dwarven Weapon Proficiency': You can proficiency with the throwing hammer and the warhammer. *'Encumbered Speed': you move at your normal speed even when it would be reduced by armor or a heavy load. Other effects that limit speed (such as difficult terrain or magic) affect you normally. *'Stand Your Ground': When an affect forces you to move - through a pull, a push, or a slide - you can move 1 square less than the effect specifies. This means an effect that normally pulls, pushes, or slides a target 1 square does not force you to move unless you want to. In addition, when an attack would knock you prone, you can make a saving throw to avoid falling prone. Class Features Fighter (Knight) *'Role': Defender *'Power Source': Martial *'Key Abilities': Strength, Constitution *'Armor Proficiencies': Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, plate; heavy shields, light shields. *'Weapon Proficiencies': Simple mele, military melee, simple ranged, military ranged. *'Bonus to Defense': +2 Fortitude. *'Hit Points at 1st Level': 15 + Constitution Score. *'Hit Points per Level Gained': 6 *'Healing Surges per Day': 9 + Constitution Modifier. *'Trained Skills': From the class skills list below, choose 3 trained skills at 1st level. Class Skills:Athletics (Str), Di[lomacy (Cha), Endurance (Con), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha). *'Level 1 Class Features': **'Battle Guardian': You gain the battle guardian power. **'Defender Aura': You gain the defender aura power. **'Knight Fighter Stances': At first level, you gain two of the following powers of your choice: Battle Wrath, Cleaving Assault, Defend the Line, Glimmering Blade, Hammer Hands, Measured Cut, Poised Assault. Gain another at 7th level and at 17th level. **'Power Strike': Gain the power strike power. Gain additional uses at levels 3 and 13. **'Shield Finesse': You gain the Shield Finesse feat. **'Spinning Deflection': While you are wielding a quarterstaff, you are considered to be wielding a shield for powers and effects that require you to wield one, and you gain a +1 shield bonus to AC and Reflex. **'Weapon Talent': You gain a +1 bonus to the attack rolls of weapon attacks'. Character Background and Theme Background: Garrison Child: When not busy being forced to study and practice the elemental magic path she was "born" to use (with an absurd failure rate I might add...), Eldreth was busy spying on her town's soldiers at the garrison, trying her best to learn whatever she could from their training sessions. (+2 Athletics) Theme: Earthforger: "Elemental earth resonates in my soul. I just have yet to figure out how to tap into it fully." *'Level 1:''' Eldreth's origin becomes elemental. She adds Primordial to the languages she can read, write, and speak. Whenever she uses second wind, she gains a +1 power bonus to all defenses until the start of her next turn. She also gains the Stone Panoply power. *Level 5: Eldreth gains a +2 power bonus to Endurance checks. Whenever she uses stone panoply, the burst creates a zone that lasts until the end of the encounter. The ground in the zone is difficult terrain for enemies that lack earth walk. *Level 10: Whenever an effect would pull, push, or slide Eldreth while she is on the ground, she can reduce the distance of that forced movement by 1 square. Feats *Level 1: Dwarven Weapon Training: Eldreth gains proficiency and a +2 feat bonus to damage rolls with axes and hammers. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Primordial Powers Powers Known *At-Will **Defender Aura **Battle Guardian **Cleaving Assault **Defend the Line *Encounter **Power Strike **Stone Panoply **Dwarven Reslilience *Daily **None |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 1 Approval From Any Reviewer Senior Approval * Saving throw modifier vs poison is incorrect in math section. Approved MeepoLives |-| METADATA Project: Namespace: Page Name: Full Page Name: